


Worth the Wait

by MarbleAide



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes forever to prep Bart for sex, so when they get interrupted, Jaime needs to get a little creative to save time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

Debriefings with Bart sitting absolutely still is the most amazing sight in the world to Jaime. No one else gets it, and he hopes no one else ever will. They don’t get it, don’t see, but still can determine the strangeness of it. After missions, Bart is normally still wired— at least when it comes to the ones that are more ‘low-key’ then others (aka, the ones that don’t involve the world being in immediate doomsday situations). Normally, he’s completely obnoxious running around talking to mostly himself because everyone else is in some state of tired and wanting to get out of their uniform to just take a shower.

But not Bart. Bart eats half the pantry until he’s satisfied, only stands still long enough to listen to Kaldur tell them what they did and didn’t do right, and even then everyone isn’t sure Bart hears the words in slow-mo. 

Now, however, now it’s one of those rare occasions that Bart’s just standing there with the rest of them stalk-still listening. The rest of the team has a sense of unease about them whenever this happens, but Jaime’s just trying his hardest not to smile too wide as he keeps side-eying the speedster. 

He knows these moments, knows because he’s the reason for them. Bart’s only still because Jaime forced the option on him and it’s honestly the best thing in the world to watch. Especially when Bart has to still his foot from tapping, when he tries to suppress a shutter, bead of sweater lingering on his brow. Jaime wants to lick it off; in his head Khaji Da confirms much of the same. 

Bart refuses to look at him, downright avoids staring too long in his direction at all, knowing full well if he did, he’d see the dark look of hunger in Jaime’s eyes, a silent promise, and blush uncontrollable. 

Kal is droning on for another ten minutes, which probably feels more like ten hours to Bart as he itches to move, but knows any twitch will threaten a moan to escape his lips. God, one of these days, Jaime fucking hopes.

"Everyone is dismissed," Kaldur finally finishes, much to everyone’s relief, and Jaime doesn’t hesitate to move to Bart’s side, brush his fingers against his arm to guide him out. 

Technically, they both don’t have official rooms in the HQ seeing as Jaime’s got his parents and Bart’s still with Barry and Iris as their ‘unofficial practice child’, which is still strange too think about regarding the whole ‘I’m your grandchild and you’re currently pregnant with my dad and aunt’, but there’s enough open spare rooms for when a few heroes just need to crash for a few hours or a night. It works for them, for them to pick up where they left off, because the spare rooms have locks and the walls in the watch tower are pretty thick.

By the time they get to one of the rooms and Jaime locks the door behind him, Bart’s cheeks are dusted with pink and he’s visibly squirming which must mean he’s getting pretty damned desperate. 

"Feeling a little warm, ese?" Jaime teases, voice low as the Blue Beetle armor slowly retracts from around his body. They’d gotten called in so fast that he’s not even wearing a shirt underneath it all, just his jeans that had been very begrudgingly zipped back up from where they’d been hanging low off his hips. 

Bart actually whines, throws his goggles off his head and very aggressively tearing his uniform off. He’d been worked up beyond belief before their mission, by this point he’s just drooling for it. “Don’t, I’ve been crawling out of my skin for hours and you’re going to fix it,” he hisses, throwing his boots across the small room and Jaime can’t help but laugh. 

They have sex regularly, but the process of actually fucking Bart was a chore thanks to his damned healing factor. It was a fantastic thing when Jaime finally got to sink into the kid, because every single time it was like thrusting into him for the very first time. His body always knew how to snap right back to factory setting within an hour, if that, and getting him open enough to put more than two fingers into him took time, patience. Luckily, Jaime always had enough of the latter for their activities because making Bart into a broken, moaning, mess was always one of the best things about them dating, but time…

Well, it sort of sucks being a superheroes and getting called in to save the world with little notice. Especially when it takes a good two hours to get Bart loose enough that Jaime’s able to sink three fingers into him without causing pain (though, to be fair, it’s not like Bart minds the pain too much, but it’s so much more satisfying putting the work in when you know after two orgasms from fingers getting stuffed into him, Bart starts muttering random words and vibrating). 

Thankfully, they’ve come up with a solution to help speed the process along when they get called in during the middle of prep. 

"Hands and knees, on the bed," Jaime huffs when Bart’s finally naked and appears like he’s not going to fall apart with a breeze. He’s hard (probably never even lost his erection) and shivering at a speed that makes the edges of his body look blurry, but he’s in control enough that he probably won’t come by Jaime just touching him. 

Bart obeys easily, zipping over to kneel on the bed, right on the edge, so all Jaime has to do his move, stand right behind him, and grab his hips, squeeze, to earn a high pitched whine from the speedster. 

"Don’tteasedon’tteasedon’ttease!" Bart practically sobs, says it so fast Jaime doesn’t really hear, but knows what the fast spoken words implicate. He would drag this out further, but both of them have been waiting too long and Jaime’s sure even Khaji Da will start voicing his protests if his host’s bodily needs aren’t met soon. Not that the scarab would ever mention how much he loves the feeling of Jaime pushing his dick into the boy. 

So, instead of just touching Bart until he cried and comes all over himself from just Jaime’s fingertips, he spreads his ass cheeks and gives a heady moan, to which Bart shivers in reply. 

"Don’t know if I’ve ever seen a more beautiful sight…" the teen sighs, hand going to the plug’s end which is pressed snuggly to Bart’s hole, grips it, and pulls slowly. 

Bart keens loud, drops his head between his shoulders and pants. His body is like a vice on the toy and Jaime finds he is once more grateful for his patience because he’d surely hurt Bart if he pulled too fast. They used a lot of lube, but still he has to shift the toy, press it back and forth into the younger’s body to get it used to the movement before he’s able to slide it out fully. 

It’s a big plug, has to be because otherwise this wouldn’t work. The gasp that falls from Bart’s lips when it pops free is absolutely pornographic, followed quickly by a loud groan because right now his body is too open and too empty and everything aches after having had the toy in for so long, as he ran and moved and fought and all he needs right now is his boyfriend to fill up that gaping space inside of him. 

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasssssse!" He’s begging at high speed, vibrating under Jaime’s hand as he tries to squirm and wiggle closer. It’s a pleasant sight that Jaime wants to cherish, but there’s no time right now as they’re both achingly desperate and he’s never been very good at telling Bart ‘no’ when it really matters. 

The first thrust inside is everything both of them want— hard, solid, fast. Jaime’s cock filling Bart up rapidly which suits him just fine. Even with the plug, the fit is tight, and there’s a long second right after where Jaime just has to pause to stop his head from swimming from the sensation of wet, hot, tight all around him. 

As soon as Jaime’s pressed in to the root, Bart comes, nearly silent besides a soft noise that escapes his throat. His back goes tense as he shoots off, staining the bed below him, limbs shaking in a very non-voluntary way. Jaime’s glad that he paused now, knowing if he was moving when Bart clamped up again he would have been done far too soon. 

At this point, Bart is drooling, moaning, fingers clenched so knuckle-white into the sheets he looks about ready to rip them. They’re lucky Bart’s not too much of a screamer or the entire watch tower would probably know how much he likes getting fucked no matter how thick the walls are. 

It only takes another minute or so for Bart to relax enough that Jaime can actually move, his pace fast as he thrusts inside the other, squelching noises from too much lube following every thrust in. Bart’s over sensitive for all of two seconds before his cock is filling out once more, his stamina and recovery period stupidly high because of his powers. The record so far is eleven for number of times Bart has come in one period. It was probably one of the greatest moments of Jaime’s life, because he could officially say Bart was too tired to move or speak for an entire hour. 

Right now, however, they’ve both been on edge for so long that there’s no record to try and break. Bart’s already come, sure, but he’ll probably come again before he’s actually satisfied and Jaime, christ, Jaime just wants to come inside the kid once to state his lust. 

It doesn’t take long to get there. Bart’s clenching and unclenching around him, body constantly in a state of small vibrations that send thrills of pulsing pleasure right through his dick and up his spine. he’s used to this though, used to coming way too fucking fast with Bart once things really get started, because Bart’s a fucking god in the sack, even if he doesn’t know it. 

When he does get close, Jaime’s hands lose their grip on Bart’s hips, body tumbling forward over his back until he’s able to brace himself on the bed and keep moving. It’s fine, because that’s when Khaji Da enters in, tendrils of the scarab coming out to wrap around Bart’s waist to grip, hold, and move the kid back and forth, using him like a fucktoy to move up and down Jaime’s cock. They’re both moaning, panting, Jaime right in Bart’s ear where, when he realizes how close they are, he growls and bites at the shell of it when the pool of heat in his stomach becomes too much. 

He comes deep inside Bart, making sure he’s shoved all the way in so the speedster can feel every single inch of him pulse and stretch him out. Bart shakes and takes it until Jaime’s spent, then falls forward as his arms can’t take their combined weight anymore, face pressed into the mattress, mouth open to drool and pant enough that a wet spot forms in the sheets. 

Bart’s still hard, Jaime knows, and by the way he’s pressing back almost fruitlessly against his softening cock still inside on him, it’s bad. But, Jaime’s a good boyfriend. He’s kind as he slides out and quickly shoves three of his fingers inside Bart’s channel, making him jump lightly at the change. 

Right now, it’s easy. He’s so fucked out and wet that sometimes Jaime thinks he could try to fit his hand inside, but Bart’s still so small and so tight that he knows it’s a fleeting fantasy— or, at least, one that would require much more time then they have. So, for now, three fingers will be enough. 

It’s filthy now, feeling inside of him with the combination of cum and lube smearing his insides, dripping down over his sack whenever Jaime pulls his fingers out too far, spread wide so Bart can definitely feel that stretch. It’s beautiful and erotic and disgusting. Khaji Da, Jaime knows, secretly loves these last moments for that reason. 

After a few minutes of admiring, Jaime finally takes pity and pushes his fingers back in, finding Bart’s prostate with practiced ease and rubbing firm circles against it until he moans loud and shutters, spilling a small dribble of cum out to add to the growing pile below him. 

He’s spent; they both are, so when Bart slumps against the mattress, trying to catch his breath, Jaime climbs up to wrap him in his arms, holding him until he has the constant high-speed shivers under control once more. They’re both overly warm without the blankets, Jaime always being like a furnace, but still they manage to get underneath the sheets, trying to avoid the large wet patch near the edge. 

They’ll have to go home eventually, seeing as sooner or later someone is bound to find them in here and both of them do have family’s that like to worry, but for now the pair is content to sleep for an hour or two, fucked out and blissed in each other’s arms.


End file.
